onigokkofandomcom-20200213-history
Manny Slayne
''I am going to drag your ass out of the air, rip your fucking wings off, and hang em up on my wall, mother fucker!" Manny is a third year student and an Olympian prospect, who was dragged into darkworld more or less by accident after he was tainted during a late night swimmng exercise. His personality is friendly, but occasionally intense. His combat ability stems soley from his skills as a recreational hunter. Dark world represents his only experiance with the supernatural, to the point of not even believing in magic till he was flung headlong into it. Past Manny was always the type to go at everything at full speed, he threw himself into training for various sports from an early age and quickly became recognized as the type who with proper training could become a world class athelete. However, while he is still a contender, his school trainers lament how often he leaves his otherwise strict training regimen to hunt and fish in the forests on the outskirts of town, occasionally simply vanishing for days and weeks. It was actually surprising for someone as friendly and personable as Manny to not join any cultural clubs, but due to his training he lacks enough free time. Despite this, he is often seen around them anyway helping with decorations and projects as the mood takes him. Because of his personality and a certain amount of noteriety stemming from shattering records at the school athletic feats, Manny is considered a local idol. Dark Secret Manny's Dark Secret remains unknown. Role Manny was forcibly entered into the Dark World against his will by Alina. When he was first told where he was going, he dismissed the idea as the ramblings of an insane cult leader and prepared himself to attack her at the first chance. When he actually arrived in Dark World, he experienced a minor break down due to shock, and at that point began his habit of refering to the Dark World as "Wonderland." He was not given time to acclimate, instead, he and his team immedialtly found themself engaging the Beelzebub and a small army of ghouls. Not knowing what else to consider them, Manny thought of them as zombies and a demon. Torn with concern for his kohai Sakuya, whom he incorectly believes is named "Sakura" and a desire to add the Beelzebub to his kill list, Manny would chooose to rather violently foist Sakuya off on Tooru, another who had travelled with him. Following this, he would display his primary combat style against the creature. Though it had been a powerful enemy who had held off an entire group earier, by gathering shards of glass from a broken window, Manny struck viciously while the creature was distracted, mortally wounding it in a single attack. Sensing its own death, the creature attacked Manny, revealing a key weakness of Manny's. As Manny is not specifically familar with real combat, his primary lethality comes from his hunting skills adapted for the purpose, when the Beelzebub counter attacked, Manny's inexperience in a true head to head confrontation became apparant and it appeared they would die together. Luckily he was saved by the coordinated actions of Tooru and one of the strange Nekos that accompanied Masahiro. As a result, Akira would be the only player the Beelzebub would kill with it. A bit of Manny's hunting frenzy was revealed when during this, Manny nearly attacked the Neko, thinking of it as another game animal like the Beelzebub and actually did attack Tooru during this same period, fortunatly, he missed. Profile Category:Player Characters Category:Hospital Group Category:Characters